Coffee and Quinn Fabray
by cigarettesandteacups
Summary: Kurt befriends Quinn over summer before S3 Badass!quinn and slight badboy!kurt. Contains harsh language, M for later chapters. NOT A ROMANCE FIC. AU Kurt/Quinn friendship.
1. Coffee and Pulp Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Pulp Fiction or anything I may refer to in the duration of the fic.

Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray had a sort of unspoken friendship. During their sophomore and junior years they would sneak sympathetic looks to each other in the school corridors and conversed only with expressions. After their junior year things became different.

It all started during summer the time where all things happen when Kurt was casually making his morning coffee. To Kurt's surprise none other than Quinn walked right past the window of his house wearing a stern expression and smoking a menthol cigarette.

"Quinn!" Kurt shouted, not caring that he was wearing a holey T-shirt and old jeans while running out the door and up the driveway.

"Hello Kurt." Quinn replied in a tone that matched her expression. She took a drag from her cigarette. "This is new."

"What's new?" said Kurt quizzically.

Quinn let out an exaspitaed sigh "Us... Talking..."

Kurt nodded his head "There's a first time for everything I guess. Speaking of which, would you like some coffee?"

"On a roll today, Hummel" Quinn said and took another drag from the cigarette. "But first I'll finish this," she gestured towards the cigarette resting between her index and middle finger. "I don't like to be wasteful."

They spent the rest of the cigarette in silence sitting in the sun outside the house.

On her last drag Kurt turned to Quinn "what inspired the nosering and the cigarettes?"

Quinn looked thoughtful for a second "I got tired." she said simply, promptly exhaled the smoke and threw the smoked cigarette in the gutter.

"I know what you mean." Kurt muttered. "Still keen for coffee?"

As Kurt started making a new pot of coffee they shared another silence. Kurt noticed that although they ended up in silence a lot of the time - it was never awkward.

"You know you found somebody really special, when you can just shut the fuck up for a minute, and comfortably share silence. " Quinn said out of the blue.

"Where's that from?" Kurt asked.

"Pulp Fiction. Have you seen it?"

"Parts of it"

"Hold on for 5 seconds, I'll be right back" Quinn said while hastily fishing her house key out of her bag and promptly rushing out the door.

Kurt stood for a second puzzled by Quinn's abrupt departure and quickly busied himself with the rest of the coffee.

Quinn rushed through the door wildly brandishing a DVD moments after Kurt finished pouring the fresh coffee into mugs.

"This is necessary viewing for any person alive or dead" Quinn stated while continuing to wave Pulp Fiction around.

"Number 1. Dead people can't watch movies and number 2. You look like a manic lion" Kurt said while giggling to himself.

Quinn laughed quietly. "You get the idea, smartass." "Now. Take me to your DVD player."

Kurt gave Quinn a mock angry look. "All in good time m'dear, patience is a virtue you know."

"Fuck virtues." She said with a smirk.

"I second the notion. Fuck 'em all." Kurt shouted from the kitchen as Quinn surveyed the dining room.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you have your coffee? Milk? Sugar? Cream?"

"Black."

"Excellent, I'll bring the coffee through, you can go set the DVD up. My room's upstairs, first door on the left."

Quinn peeked her head round the kitchen door. "Thanks, See you upstairs."

Kurt carefully climbed up the stairs to his room trying not to spill hot coffee on himself to find Quinn looking closely at the photos pinned to Kurt's wall.

"Where's your man?" She asked.

"Avigon with his family."

"He had better bring you back something expensive"

"I demanded that from him before he left. I'm pretty sure there's relationship rules about that or something." Kurt said with a smirk. Quinn smirked back and Kurt handed her a coffee.

"I'm impressed Kurt, black coffee for you? I thought you would be adding fancy flavouring or something."

"I like efficient caffeination now. I used to do the whole soy mocha thing but it doesn't quite hit the spot."

Quinn smiles and presses play on Kurt's DVD player.

The two teens lounged on the bed watching the movie. Part of the way through Quinn sits up suddenly and asks,

"is smoking illegal in your household?"

"Dad and Carole are away for the week and Finn is at Puck's house. So, it's not illegal at the moment." Kurt says with his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Thanks." Quinn says removing a cigarette from the pack. "Want one?"

Kurt wrenches his focus away from the TV "sure."

"Have you smoked before?" Quinn asks.

"Course. My cousin and I used to steal cigarettes from my uncle when he wasn't looking when I was 12." Quinn laughs,

"I don't believe you!"

"Suit yourself, I was pretty fucking badass for a 12 year old."

Quinn hands Kurt a cigarette and lights it. He takes a drag and pauses, then exhales a thin wisp of smoke into the air. "Told you." He says with a smug look on his face.

"Pretty fucking badass, Hummel." "You should keep that look, you look like a classic Hollywood star in a black and white film"

Kurt laughs and takes a drag "I'll keep that in mind," and exhales again sending more curls of smoke up in the air.


	2. Party at Puck's

Coffee and Quinn Fabray

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Author's note: Here's chapter 2, I took down chapter one for a bit because some little things really annoyed me when re-reading it but everything is up again! Enjoy!

P.S. If you have any suggestions or feedback, please don't hesitate to review!

As the days passed, not much else happened. Kurt found himself often texting Quinn who would then come over to watch more violent or contraversial films, smoking on the bed. One day after completing Kill Bill vol. 2, Quinn suddenly jumped up from Kurt's bed.

"I've just remembered!" She exclaimed

"Calm down... What have you remembered?" Kurt asked looking both shoked and confused.

"Puck's having a party tonight... We should go." Quinn said with a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Alright." Kurt said firmly, "What should I wear?"

Quinn lit a cigarette and ran in to Kurt's walk in wardrobe.

"Don't worry! I'll blow the smoke away from your clothes!" Quinn shouted from inside the wardrobe.

"You had better!" Kurt shouted back, "or you'll have a hefty drycleaning bill on your hands."

Quinn appeared shortly after holding the black safety pin trousers he had worn to Rachel's party and a grey dress shirt.

"Wear this." she commanded "It's classy and a little bit edgy," and handed him a bow tie and some pointy black brogues to add to the pile of clothes now in Kurt's arms. He then placed the clothes on the bed and sat down infont of his mirror and quickly dusted some powder across his face (it was summer after all and a shiny face is never an option.) Quinn made her way to the table and put her cigarette out in the ashtray she had bought for Kurt the day before.

Kurt pulled another chair to the vanity. "Sit." he commanded while gesturing to the chair he had moved. Quinn sat down cautiously looking puzzled. Kurt then proceeded to dust a small amout of powder onto Quinn's T-zone, after he produced an eyeshadow quad, liquid liner and a tube of expensive looking lipstick from a drawer.

Quinn looked at Kurt in amazement."Should I be worried that you have quite an extensive range of _really_ good quality makeup?"

"all of my friends are girls and I may experiment on myself from time to time..." he said cringing, "shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't tell anyone though!"

Quinn laughed, "Your secret's safe with me," and pretended to lock her lips shut, throwing away the imaginary key.

He smiled, "enough chitchat, close your eyes m'dear" and started brushing a brown eyeshadow on her eyes when sufficiently satisfied with the pigment and the blending he opened the tube of eyeliner.

"If you blink or twitch your eyes in any way I will fucking murder you with that can of hairspray there," and pointed to an abnormally large can sitting on the vanity and Quinn pretended to look frightened "I'll give a warning if I need to blink."

20 minutes later Kurt and Quinn were both dressed for the party. Quinn had decided to steal Kurt's top hat for the night and was wearing it with a short black dress and black tights. Kurt stepped back to admire his work,

"Fuck you Fabray! You are one of the few people able to wear dark eye makeup and dark purple lipstick and not look like a tramp!"

"You can't talk Hummel! I swear half the accessories you wear to school are designed for kinky sex acts but they look completely fashionable on you!"

"Stop it! You're making me blush!" said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, we need to pick up some liquor before we go and Puck's house isn't too far from mine so we can crash at my house after and eliminate the need for a sober driver."

Kurt had a small moment of celebration, "Yesss! I'm so fucking sick of being the sober driver!" His face fell "Quinn... How are we supposed to get the liquor? We aren't 21 yet."

Quinn turned to Kurt "Take a chill pill! I have a fake ID and it's really good. Hasn't failed once."

Kurt sighed with relief "Fabulous! Whatever would I do without you?"

"Spent your nights sober." Quinn said matter of factly as they made their way towards the door.

The majority of the New Directions were already there when they arrived. Kurt noticed Rachel already breaking the vow to never drink again she had made months prior, he figured she would be fine as long as vomit wasn't involved. Suddenly, Kurt was ambushed by a drunken Mercedes.

"Kurt! You are looking fabulous!"

Kurt chuckled, "hey Mercedes! I'm glad you like it, Quinn dressed me."

Mercedes turned to Quinn with a look of sheer shock on her face.

"He actually let you choose his cloathes? Really?"

"He didn't have a choice in the matter. I just waked into his closet."

"You've got skills there girl!"said Mercedes

"Ooh! I have to go! They're starting the tequila shots over there! Talk to you later!" Mercedes shouted while running towards the table where Mike had just finished cutting slices of lime.

"We should catch up with everyone else, Brittany has already started stripping." Quinn suggested.

"Alright, what should we start on first? The wine or the whisky?" asked Kurt

"Wine." said Quinn quickly, "we save the whisky for later."

Kurt poured the dark red liquid into two cups and handed one to Quinn.

"We need cigarettes and dancing stat." Said Kurt while leading her by the hand to the lounge where the dancing was taking place.

A bottle of wine later and Quinn and Kurt were dancing crazily in the lounge singing along to the classic rock songs that Puck had chosen to play oblivious to the fact that Rachel was draping herself across Finn is many interesting ways and that Brittany was now running around in her underwear trying to convince Santana to join her.

Quinn found herself bent over laughing "Kurt! What the fuck is that dance you are doing?"

"I don't know! A drunk version of the Kurt shuffle?" Kurt answered staggering around from laughing so hard. After recovering from a Kurt's dancing induced laughing fit Quinn dragged Kurt to the porch brandishing the cigarette box "Methinks it's cigarette time."

"I couldn't agree more," said Kurt nodding his head eagerly. Seconds later a wild Santana burst through the door with her hair messed up and her shirt unbuttoned. "I knew I heard someone going out for a smoke!" Santana then pulled a box of cigarillos from her bra

"I wouldn't expect it to be you, ladyface" she smirked

"you're more badass than I thought... but hanging out with Quinn? Definitely NOT something anyone was expecting, you two really know how to make a splash."

Santana handed her lighter to Kurt after lighting the cigarillo who had just accepted a cigarette from Quinn.

"Listen, I think it's fucking awesome that you two are friends now and it's confusing a helluvalot of people in there... Anyway Britt and I had a talk earlier and we have a proposition for you." Santana puffed on her cigarillo and continued

"We wanted to oficially welcome you to the dark side. We brought some E with us... want a hit?" Both Quinn and Kurt thought for a second and nodded their heads.

"Great, I'll go and get Britt and I'll meet you two in Puck's room in five." She sat up quickly and walked through the door, still smoking her cigarillo.

"Wait!" Kurt called, "won't Puck be angry that you're smoking in the house?"

All three of them laughed "Puh-lease! I've done way wose things in this house" She smirked and contined walking.

Kurt took a drag on his cigarette, exhaled and let out and excited squeal "You have no idea how badass I feel right now!"

"I know! Badass is beginning to suit you, Hummel"

"The same could be said about you, Fabray."

They both put out their cigarettes and made their way up to Puck's bedroom.


	3. Crazed Kids at Quinn's

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thankyou for all of the lovely reviews! You are all fabulous!**

**Righto! On with the story...**

Kurt cautiously opened the door to Puck's bedroom door, Quinn following him clese behind, her eyes gleaming with excitement. They found Santana and Brittany perched on the bed. Santana rifled through her wallet.

"There it is!" She exclaimed grasping a small packet holding four round pills.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked

"Definately" Said Kurt and Quinn together.

Santana handed out the pills and a glass of water. They all swallowed the pills and took a sip of water to wash them down.

"Welcome to the dark side" Santana said mischeviously

"It takes a while before you start seeing rainbows" Said Brittany.

"Thanks Britt" said Quinn, looking uncertain for a second.

An hour later Quinn, Kurt, Santana and Brittany were dancing in the living room with extreme energy. The others in the room looked very confused about the sudden burst in energy.

"I think it's time we went outside and smoke, we're getting weird looks," laughed Quinn, at that, they all walked to the door. As soon as they had reached the porch and lit up, the door swung open revealing an angry looking Finn.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Finn shouted in Quinn's face

"I don't know what you mean." Quinn chuckled.

"You damn well know." Finn continued "Kurt's changed."

"I'm right here!" Kurt interjected. "DON'T talk about me like I'm invisible" he said with his anger rising and taking a frustrated drag on his cigarette

"C'mon Kurt, you never smoke or drink...are you...high?" Finn said stepping away slowly in shock

"You don't know shit about me. Quinn did nothing to change me. I'm just SO FUCKING TIRED of people like you telling me who I should be and what I am." "Come on everyone. Let's go." Kurt finally said after a stunned silence at the outburst.

Kurt cheered up a lot after the confrontation with Finn. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and within afew minutes the four of them were dancing on the sidewalk without a care in the world on the way to Quinn's house.

When they finally reached Quinn's house, Brittany immediately ran to Quinn's ipod and speaker set and pressed play on Quinn's ipod after scolling through her artists. Lady GaGa started blaring through the speakers and Santana dimmed the lights.

"Who said we needed a party to have a good time!" Exclaimed Santana who immediately ran up to Brittany and initiated a dance that was technically considered half dancing and half groping while Quinn and Kurt were seat-dancing while singing along on Quinn's bed

"I want your whiskey mouth all over my blonde south" sang Quinn along to 'Heavy Metal Lover.'

Kurt laughed "Woah! Racy! I'll have to remember to not let you sing along to that song infront of any potential suitors."

Quinn giggled loudly, "deal," and with that pulled a surprised Kurt off the bed in order to dance.

When things had mellowed out, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Kurt were seated in a circle on Quinn's floor playing an extremely honest game of truth or dare (with the drugs and alcohol coursing through everyone's systems it was safe to say that everyone's ability to lie was shot.)

"Truth or Dare?" Kurt asked Quinn

"Truth" Quinn answered

"Have you ever liked anyone of the same gender?"

Quinn giggled and hid her face behind her hands "...Yes..."

Everyone looked shocked "As in like like?" Asked Kurt

"Agh! Yes! This is so embarassing!"

"Don't be embarrassed, Quinn!" Said Brittany "Santana and I like ladykisses and Kurt likes boykisses"

Quinn smiled "You're right!" She pointed to Kurt. "Your turn! Truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling daring..." "Will I regret this?" He asked looking worried. The three girls formed a huddle and started whispering heatedly. When they came to a decision, Quinn turned to Kurt.

"Right! We are sick of seeing you layered up to your neck in clothes." Kurt looked horrified.

Quinn continued, "we dare you to run around the garden in your boxers!"

Kurt groaned "Noooooooo! Don't make me do this!"

"You asked for it!" Santana interjected "Now, strip!"

Kurt groaned again as he pulled off his clothes right down to his boxer-briefs revealing a surprisingly defined torso.

"Damn, Kurt! If you walked around school shirtless, people might not treat you like you're so fragile!" Said Santana.

"I don't want to start any unnecessary sex riots!" said Kurt with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Right! Now! Start running!" instructed Quinn.

Kurt did as he was told and made it back into the house as soon as he could.

After afew hours and many dares later, the four intoxicated teens found themselves all in various stages of undress and asleep on Quinn's bed. They woke up hours later with the sunshine streaming in their faces.

"I'm so hungry!" Quinn groaned as she streached her arms

"Anyone for breakfast?"

"Count me in." Kurt answered lazily" "Where are me clothes?" He added

"On the chair there" Quinn said while pointing at the chair.

"We dared you to run around the garden in your underpants" added Brittany, "it was totally hot."

"Thanks... Britt..." Kurt groaned "That was a crazy night!" He added,

"Yeah! You totally owned manboobs back at Puck's!"

"Ugh! That's right... I am so not looking forward to seeing him sober"

Quinn laughed "No worries! You can stay here until you feel like seeing the dreaded stepbrother!"

Quinn jumped out of the bed "C'mon! Come and help me with breakfast!" and dragged Kurt by the hand to the Kitchen.

After breakfast Brittany and Santana left to go to Santana's house and Kurt and Quinn were left sitting on the porch.

"That was incredible" Quinn exclaimed.

"I know! It was like someone injected electricity into my veins!" Kurt said excitedly.

"We should do it again sometime!"

"I agree." answered Kurt "But before, I really need to shower!"

"The shower's just through there" Quinn said, pointing down the hall.

As Kurt was drying his hair, Quinn started her shower and brushed her teeth while it warmed. When she was done Kurt awkwardly asked "Do you... uhh... want me to leave?"

"Nahh... It'll be fine, just turn around when I get in." She answered.

"OK, turn around!" Quinn announced. Kurt turned away from the shower and shut his eyes.

"It's fine now" Quinn shouted behind the pink shower curtain and Kurt turned around again.

"I'm glad you stood up to Finn, it irritates me so much that he just projects his ideas onto everyone."

Kurt smiled at Quinn's observation

"I'm glad I did too. He's my brother and I love him but he can't take control of my life and my decisions when he knows nothing about them."

They shared a silence.

"OK, can you pass me my towel?" Quinn asked ten minutes later, sticking her arm out the curtain, Kurt handed her the towel and Quinn stepped out the shower wraped in a fluffy towel.

"Right! What shall we do now?" Kurt asked.

"How about facials, movies and cigarettes?" Quinn suggested.

"Sounds fab." Replied Kurt as Quinn leaned on his shoulder, "on one condition..." Kurt added

Quinn looked confused

"You tell me all about the girlcrush you have!" Kurt laughed.

"Ugh! You're such a gossip!" Quinn said while playfully punching Kurt's arm.


	4. Hair dye and the future

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! The songs mentioned are both by Marlene Dietrich: _"Ich weiß nicht zu wem ich gehöre" and _'Sag mir wo die Blumen sind.' **

**Also, thank you for the reviews! You're all amazing!**

* * *

><p>After a deep cleanse and rigorous exfoliation Kurt was sitting opposite Quinn on the porch applying a mud mask onto Quinn's face with a brush.<p>

"So who was the girl?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"I met her at cheer camp, I mean, while I was at cheer camp." Quinn stared to ramble "She was at the theatre camp that we were sharing the grounds with..."

Kurt smiled "do go on!"

"Ok, I admired her so much and she was so beautiful... she had the most amazing sense of style and this gorgeous short-ish auburn hair..." Quinn continued looking dreamy

"I really wanted to impress her so whenever I saw her I asked about plays that she would recommend I saw, anyway, she ended up sending me all of these links to bootlegs of the most amazing plays and which sparked a secret obsession of mine..."

Kurt looked at her with a confused expression.

"Ever since that cheer camp, I have been obsessed with plays and theatre. I've been taking acting lessons secretly for years... I really want to go to a great university to study theatre."

"Where were you planning on going?" Kurt asked

"It's going to sound silly" Quinn giggled quietly "I want to go to Yale, maybe Juilliard but NYU is also looking inviting." She said with a smile.

"That's amazing! I want to go to Juilliard too!" Kurt exclaimed!

"Kurt... Juilliard doesn't have a musical theatre programme..." Quinn replied solemnly

"I know. I don't want to do musical theatre though." Kurt said with determination. "I want to study composition. I've been taking piano lessons and theory lessons for years so I can meet the requirements."

"Can I hear anything you've written?" Quinn asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Maybe one day..." Kurt replied with a smirk "It's all classical though."

"Shall we break out the champagne and cigarettes and toast to our future?" Quinn suggested.

"Let's wash this mask off our faces first! We look like aliens!" Kurt said while laughing as they walked back inside the house.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon Kurt and Quinn were lounging on the bed, smoking. The bottle of champagne had been finished long ago.<p>

"I've never been tipsy during the day before." Quinn said dreamily

Kurt laughed and blushed ."I have." He said while cringing at the memory.

"I heard... Didn't you vomit on Miss Pillsbury?" Quinn asked

"Don't remind me." Kurt said, groaning.

Quinn jumped up suddenly and rushed around her room looking for going-out clothes announcing something about them absolutely having to go to the mall. Quinn had so many random, spontaneous ideas but that was one of Kurt's favourite things about her. He lazily changed out of the sweats he was wearing earlier and started to help her with her makeup.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at the mall they had both sobered up but it didn't seem to stop Quinn from pulling a confused Kurt with great enthusiasm and urgency towards the drugstore.<p>

"I honestly have had the most amazing idea! I've wanted to do it for ages but I haven't had the courage." Quinn rummaged through the shelves and produced a bottle of bright pink hair dye.

Kurt's eyes instantly brightened. "Bold choice m'dear!

"Is this an approval I am hearing?" Quinn said in a lilting tone.

"It's going to look great on you! You're going to look like Charlotte Free with that hair!"

"See! When you say things like this, I remember exactly why you're my favourite person in the whole wide world!" She said while bringing the bottle to the counter.

They walked out of the Mall and headed towards Kurt's house in order to complete the dyeing process.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Kurt's house, they prepared for an ambush of disapproval from Finn. Kurt cautiously unlocked the door and called out to check if anyone was home. Finn appeared from the kitchen while munching on a grilled cheese.<p>

"Oh... Hi Quinn..." Finn said disapprovingly. "What did you force Kurt into today?"

Quinn scoffed. "I didn't force him into anything, OK?"

"Leave. Her. Alone" Kurt said sternly "She's my best friend and I will NOT let you treat her like dirt!" Shouted Kurt.

Finn stood back looking shocked as Kurt led Quinn upstairs to his ensuite.

Kurt hurried up the stairs pulling Quinn by the hand and locked the door when they reached his room.

"Hopefully he won't bother us now." He sighed.

"I think you made your point." Quinn said, smiling "thanks for sticking up for me back there. I promise I would never push you into anything you don't want to do."

"I know." Kurt said with a soft smile. "C'mon. Let's not worry about him." "What do the dye instructions say?"

Quinn squinted as she tried to read the tiny writing on the back of the bottle

"Ok... Wash hair, dry hair, add dye, wait 15-30 minutes and then wash out."

"Well, you've already washed your hair today, so it should be fine. Let's apply the dye!" Kurt said while throwing her an old t-shirt to wear. "We don't want dye on your pretty clothes!

While Quinn changed, Kurt put on a CD of old German cabaret songs and started to sing along

_Ich weiß nicht zu wem ich gehöre__  
><em>_Ich bin doch zu schade für einen allein.__  
><em>_Wenn ich jetzt grad hier Treue schwöre__  
><em>_Wird wieder ein anderer ganz unglücklich sein._

"You know German lyrics by heart?" asked Quinn

"Natürlich!" Kurt exclaimed. "My whole family is German. More on my Mother's side though. Her and my Oma would teach me German as a kid, I'm almost fluent."

"Full of surprises, aren't you!" Said Quinn and led Kurt to the ensuite placing some gloves and a dye brush into Kurt's hands.

Kurt continued to sing in German while brushing the dye through Quinn's hair.

"You should put together a cabaret act for extra money" Quinn suggested

"Citizens of Lima would totally pay to see that?" Kurt said, his voice full of sarcasm

"I don't mean Lima! I mean New York! We could have an apartment together and perform in clubs for extra cash!" Quinn stated.

"Hmm... Good idea, Quinn ... We could sing and dance together, but with a more vaudevillian feel to it. Think Chicago."

"Love it! You could write some music for it! Showcase your talents!"

A new song came on the CD. It was quiet and had an acoustic, 60s feel to it. Kurt turned the song up and Marlene Dietrich's voice rang out in the small bathroom.

"This song reminds me of you...It's called 'Sag mir wo die Blumen sind' " Kurt said softly "It starts with a sort of dignified sadness but it becomes strong, like you have after all you have been through."

Quinn listened to the song closely and even though she couldn't understand German, she understood Kurt and proceeded to give him a long and heartfelt hug being careful not to get dye on him.

Forty five minutes later Quinn had finished washing the dye out of her hair and was sitting at Kurt's vanity getting her hair blow dried by Kurt. When it was done, Quinn let out a squeal of excitement,

"Kurt! This looks amazing! !"

"You look fantastic! I was more than happy to do it!"

"We have to do something exciting to yours now!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'll have to think about that," Kurt laughed and continued."I have to preserve my old Hollywood look!"

"True... Cigarette?" Quinn asked.

"Don't mind if I do!"

They both sat near the window taking long drags on their cigarettes and watched the sunset in the warm summer night.


	5. Coffee and Getting Shit Wrecked

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Also, happy Christmas (eve!)**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Kurt was texting Quinn while lounging on his bed.<p>

K: Help me! Blaine's coming home and I have nothing to wear!

Q: Don't wear anything then! I'm certain that he would love that!

K: Somehow, I think that would be a bit too welcoming...

Q: Aww! So innocent! Uhh... Just wear something elegant and simple

K: Don't make fun of my state of virginity! :p I'm thinking black skinnies, a blue dress shirt and a waistcoat, sound good?

Q: Go for it! Wanna meet up before you go for coffee and cigarettes?

K: Absolutely! Better yet! Wanna come with me to pick him up? We can take him a coffee! Am I the best boyfriend ever or what?

Q: I'm so fucking jealous of Blaine now! Meet you in an hour at the Lima Bean?

K: See you there xx

Q: i luff yew 5eva x0x0

K: Watch out Shakespeare.

Kurt sat at his vanity, smoking while applying his everyday skincare products. A dab of primer, a small amount of foundation and a touch of mascara later he was ready and dapper for the day. Finishing his cigarette, he made his way to the car to meet Quinn.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived, Quinn was sitting outside with three coffee cups with her bright pink hair shining in the sun and some John Lennon glasses perched on the end of her nose.<p>

"Hey bitch! Looking for trouble?" Said Kurt as he made his way over to plant a big kiss on her cheek

Quinn groaned as he kissed her. "Eeeeeew ! Boy cooties!" She then over exaggeratedly wiped her cheek and handed one of the coffee cups to Kurt "So, how are you today Kurt, daaaarlink? Looking like the male Holly Golightly today!"

"You have just made my day with that comment! I'm nervous!" said Kurt.

"Cigarette for the nerves?" Quinn said while placing one between her lips. Kurt took one, lit it and took a drag. He then leaned over and lit Quinn's

"Right! Shall we make our way to Blaine's?" Kurt asked.

"Let's Go!" Quinn answered and picked up hers and Blaine's coffees as they made their way to the car.

* * *

><p>Quinn reached over to plug her iPod into Kurt's car. "Take a listen to this! It's David Bowie singing about all sorts of crazy shit!" She inhaled deeply on her cigarette.<p>

Kurt laughed and exhaled the smoke he had just inhaled "This is great! He has excellent vibrato!" he started to sway behind the wheel "What's the album?"

"Diamond Dogs! It was originally going to be a musical about the novel 1984 but he couldn't get the rights." Quinn said enthusiastically.

"You know your shit, Quinn Fabray! I commend you!"

"Thank you, dearest!" Quinn said with a smile.

Kurt turned the car into a driveway "We're here!"

"Kurt, this is a fucking mansion!" Quinn said, her voice full of awe.

"Tell me about it. Thank the fucking lord that his parents aren't here, they scare the shit out of me." Kurt said as he pushed the doorbell.

A minute later, Blaine opened the door

"Hey Kurt! Hey Quinn! How are you?"

"I'm good! You must tell me all about France!" Kurt said with a huge smile on his face while holding the coffees.

Quinn stood with her arm linked with Kurt's with a serene smile on her face as Blaine and Kurt chatted away about their holiday.

"Hey Quinn, do you mind if I quickly talk to Kurt in private?" Blaine asked.

Quinn fished her cigarette packet out from her pocket. "Sure, I'll wait on the porch!" and made her way back into the sunlight.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes had passed and Quinn had finished the coffee she had bought earlier and was now smoking a cigarette. There was a large bang as the door opened violently frightening Quinn out of her daze. Right in front of her was a livid looking Kurt brandishing an empty coffee cup. He strode up to her and in an angry tone he announced.<p>

"I NEED A CIGARETTE."

Quinn quickly lit one and handed it to him. "What happened?" She asked tentatively

"Let's just say, hopefully by the time the skin on his dick heals, he will learn not to have a fling with some 26 year old French floozy bartender guy and keep it in his motherfucking pants." He said in a controlled tone after taking a long drag from his cigarette.

Seconds later Blaine staggered out the door holding his crotch. There was a large, wet patch on the front of his trousers that Kurt had obviously poured hot coffee on.

"Kurt... I didn't mean to hurt you! It meant nothing! I swear!"

Kurt angrily took another drag from his cigarette and stormed to his car, Quinn following close behind.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM KURT." Quinn shouted back to him, shaking with fury. She jumped into the passenger's seat just before Kurt swerved out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Kurt steered the car carelessly down the rest of the street.<p>

"Kurt honey, I think I should take over the driving for a bit..."

Kurt sighed and pulled the car over. They switched over seats and as soon as he was settled in the passenger's seat silent tears escaped from his eyes. Quinn took one hand off the wheel and wove her fingers through Kurt's.

"You know what really helped me when I was feeling alone and sad?"

"What?" Asked Kurt, looking at her with watery eyes and a tear streaked face.

"A haircut. I know it sounds stupid but reinvention is a huge pick me up and it's a great way to move forwards."

"I would like that." He sniffed.

"Let's call Santana and see what she can do!" Quinn said in a reassuring tone.

"Are you sure about this, Quinn?" Asked Kurt from the stool he was sitting on in Santana's bathroom.

"Certain!" Quinn said as she perched herself on the counter opposite Kurt. "Santana did mine in New York! She's really got a talent for it."

Moments later, Santana walked in to the bathroom with her arms full of hair dryers, scissors, clips and razors.

"Welcome to Salon Santana! May I interest you in some complimentary Mary Jane?" Santana pulled a joint and a lighter from her pocket.

"How do you..?" Kurt started to ask but trailed off.

"Easy! Just like a cigarette but you take bigger drags and try to hold it for as long as possible." Santana instructed. "Porcelain babe, do you want to light her up?" She asked.

Kurt smiled and lit the joint, took a big hit and passed it along to Quinn, holding the smoke in.

Santana started to wash Kurt's hair in the basin as they passed the joint around.

"I'm going to make the sides quite short but leave the fringe and centre long to create a quiff thing. I'm also going to put some blue in there too! She said, gesturing to the blue feather extensions near the basin.

* * *

><p>No matter how giggly they all got, Santana's hands still stayed steady as she expertly snipped, blowdried and glued extensions to Kurt's hair. When she was done, Kurt stood up and gave Santana a huge hug.<p>

"I don't know how you did it but I look like a gentleman and a rock star at the same time!"

"It's my speciality. Look at Quinn's hair!" Quinn stood up and gave a twirl to showcase Santana's previous work.

"Come on! We need some red wine now." The girls looked at Kurt like he was crazy "I've had a fucking awful day and I want to do what Lady GaGa says and get shit wrecked!"

Quinn laughed and pulled Kurt into a hug "Right! I'll get my fake id!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I initially didn't plan for Kurt and Blaine to break up but it just happened! Please don't hate me!**

**He's probably going to come back later and we'll find out his full reaction to Kurt's change.**


	6. First Day Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hope everyone's having a fantastic Christmas! Here's another chapter as a pesent to all of you who send me lovely reviews and make me smile like a goober!**

**Happy Christmas xx**

* * *

><p>A week later, Kurt was considerably more relaxed about his recent breakup and was casually decorating his new school books while texting Quinn.<p>

K: Ugh! I really don't want to go back to school...

Q: Relax, we just have to turn up to our classes and then we can go smoke behind the bleachers

K: Keen!

Q: Do you want to meet at the Lima Bean before school?

K: Love to! What time should we meet?

Q: How does 7.30 sound?

K: I'll be there!

Kurt then chose an outfit for his first day back, finished decorating his books and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean to find Quinn had arrived early again and was sitting outside with their coffee orders.<p>

"I have a long black with sweetener for you good sir." Quinn said while handing a coffee cup to him. She lit two cigarettes and handed one to Kurt who accepted it and inhaled calmly.

"Fuck, I'm tired!" Kurt groaned

"I know what you mean. I'm so used to falling asleep at 5 am."

"I'm kind of excited to see everyone's reactions when they see us though..." Kurt said with a smirk.

"Hmmm... I feel that your look it just a teensy bit unfinished..." Quinn said, trying to figure out the missing piece. "I've got it!" She exclaimed as she quickly sat up and pulled Kurt towards his car.

* * *

><p>When they were seated, Quinn started to fiddle around, collecting up items with determination. Kurt heard her flicking her lighter on and franticly cleaning something with some cotton wool and antiseptic from his first aid kit that he kept in the glove compartment.<p>

Moments later she was wiping Kurt's earlobe with the antiseptic.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurt asked looking extremely puzzled.

"Do you trust me?" Quinn asked while producing a shiny safety pin from the antiseptic doused cotton wool.

"Uhh... sure..?"

"Ok... Don't move..." Quinn warned him and brought the pin closer to his left earlobe.

"MOTHERFUCKINGSHITFUCKSHIT!" Kurt yelled after Quinn shoved the safety pin through his earlobe. She fastened the end and cleaned the area again with another antiseptic wipe.

"We'll get you a proper earring after school but _now_ your look is complete!"

Kurt admired Quinn's handiwork in his rear view mirror. "I quite like the safety pin, actually..."

Quinn laughed "You look like you have just come back from a holiday... with Lucifer!"

"It sounds like the epitome of badassery when you put it like that!"

"Kurt, dearest... We just pierced your ear in a car outside a coffee shop... I think that qualifies as badassery!"

Kurt chuckled to himself "Come on, we're going to be late for school."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at school they garnered many weird looks as they made their way to class.<p>

"What are they staring at?" whispered Quinn while the teacher droned on about the course outline.

"Well, firstly… We are best friends, secondly… you have a nose ring and I have a freaking safety pin jammed in my ear and thirdly… Your hair is pink and mine has blue bits in it… need I continue...?"

Quinn struggled to stifle her laughter and tried to focus back on the teacher.

"Jesus Christ… Does he ever stop talking?" Quinn asked Kurt, hinting at the teacher.

"I know, right! Thank God the lesson is almost over…Shall we meet at lunch behind the bleachers for cigarettes since we don't have any classes together until then?"

"Absolutely!" Quinn whispered to Kurt. Seconds later the bell rang and they both departed for their next classes.

* * *

><p>Kurt met Quinn behind the bleachers like they had agreed in first period with some snacks and two diet cokes.<p>

As Quinn lit her cigarette, she turned to Kurt, "I don't know why I decided to take Spanish. I got Mr Schuester again this year! Out of all of the language teachers in this school, he it definitely the worst."

"That is precisely the reason why I decided to take French m'dear!" Kurt said while exhaling smoke.

"Proficient in French, German and English? You must be really keen to get out of Lima!" Quinn said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah. In the end, I don't really mind if I don't become a famous composer or something like that as long as I am out of motherfucking Lima, Ohio."

Quinn reached over to Kurt to hold his hand. "We are getting out of this goddamn vile, shitty town and leave our High School lives behind."

"Are we going to swear on it like six year olds?" Kurt said with a light chuckle.

Quinn laughed with him "Want me to grab another safety pin?"

"You crafty bitch!" Kurt said while wincing at the memory of the morning's piercing-of-the-ear-in-the-car-extravaganza.

"You know, I expected you to have a higher pain tolerence." Quinn said mockingly

"Shut up! I have a pain tolerence as high as Everest! You caught me off guard and shoved a motherfucking pin in my ear!" Kurt said defensively.

"I'm just teasing!" Quinn said with a smirk. "Oh! By the way, we should stop off at Miss Pillsbury's office during our free spell to check out Universities."

"Please! Rachel was trying to convince me to go with her to look at musical theatre programmes but she doesn't quite know that I'm looking to do composition instead of performance…"

"Really? Have you told her about your actual ambitions now?" Asked Quinn.

"Not yet… It's more of a private thing at the moment… You know, between me, you and my music teachers."

"I know what you mean." Quinn replied with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Miss Pillsbury's office smelled like strong detergents as per usual. Kurt wrinkled his nose as he sat next to Quinn in front of the obsessively organized desk.<p>

"So, What can I help you with today? I have to say, I didn't realise you two were friendly…" Miss Pillsbury babbled.

"We're here to talk about Universities." Kurt announced.

"Oh, well I know that Ohio State has a fantastic musical theatre programme! I thought tht might interest you, Kurt." Miss Pillsbury said while pushing a pamphlet towards him.

"Actually I was interested in Julliard." Kurt said bluntly. Miss Pillsbury made a noise in attempt to interrupt him but he continued. "I know there is no musical theatre at Julliard but I was actually interested in studying Music with my focus being classical composition."

Miss Pillsbury pushed a small pile of pamphlets towards him detailing the entry procedures and applications. "This should be the information you will need to apply." Kurt thanked her and diverted his attention to Quinn who Miss Pillsbury was now interrogating.

"I would like to study acting in New York at Yale or Juilliard." Quinn said firmly.

"I didn't know you were interested in theatre, Quinn." Miss Pillsbury mused as she pulled the necessary pamphlets out for Quinn to read.

"I also included some pamphlets for other New York based schools for both of you for backup schools that may interest you. Better safe than sorry!" She said in her usual frantically happy tone.

Both Quinn and Kurt thanked her and made their way to Glee practice.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at practice, they were greeted by Santana's shouting across the room<p>

"Kurt, what the fuck is that in your ear?"

"Quinn stabbed a safety pin through it this morning!" he said while taking a seat between her an Quinn who followed him laughing to herself. The commotion was interrupted but Mr Schue bursting through the door welcoming everyone back to school and writing a word on the board. Kurt hadn't been paying much attention until he looked up at the board and in large letters was the word CHANGE written on the board.

"Now, I have always found that the holidays have always been a time where everyone makes changes, people grow and develop over the time and…"

"Mr Schue, if I may?" Kurt asked in his usual fashion after a quick whispering session with Quinn.

"Quinn and I would like to start everything off with the theme song of change by the King of change, Mr David Bowie." Kurt said while he made his way over to the piano.

"This song was one of our ultimate car sing-a-longs over summer!" Quinn added quickly as Kurt started to play the opening notes of "Changes."


	7. Ch ch ch ch changes

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I feel terrible so I drew you all a Badass!Kurt to hopefully make it up to you! You can find it here: **cigarettesandteacups(dot)deviantart(dot)com/********#/d4lddbz ******at my bran' new deviantart page.**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Quinn and Kurt had fully established a reputation at Mckinley High as hooligans with impeccable grades. No-one dared to tease them about their grades or their affiliation with the Glee club, they would hang around with the head cheerleaders (Santana and Brittany) and smoke behind the bleachers. There would be rumours swirling around them that Kurt and Quinn had contacts with a gang. There was even a rumour that Quinn was a high class Dominatrix because of her vastly darker appearance and her affinity for black dresses ,dark lipstick and leather (Kurt liked to dress her.)<p>

* * *

><p>In Kurt's opinion, walking through the hallways like he owned the school was the most liberating feeling ever when only months ago he was subjected to taunting and slushies. For some strange reason he finally felt like he had won against the bullies that had once made his life hell. The same could be said for Quinn who was thoroughly enjoying owning the school for being herself and not America's sweetheart.<p>

The only trouble the duo came across was the Glee club. Since it was still "Change week" they were subjected to many songs aimed at them because of the crazy change that took place over the holidays. The main man behind the ostracism in the club was Finn and unfortunately, it was his turn to sing today.

Quinn and Kurt sat in their usual seats next to Santana and Brittany.

Quinn leaned over to Kurt "Bet you ten bucks that Finn sings about us being friends." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh. I have no doubt that he will sing about that." Kurt said, laughing with Quinn.

Finn handed some sheet music to Brad and turned to the Glee Club.

"Everyone, I have a song to sing that isn't necessarily about change but is about influence that people have over others." With that he launched into song

_You used me__**  
><strong>__To get ya anything you wanted__**  
><strong>__Oh...but I'm a changed man__**  
><strong>__It's your other friend that gets ya what you want now_

_If I go through those same things again__**  
><strong>__I'll be worse off than I started__**  
><strong>__Oh...you're such a bad influence__**  
><strong>__Baby, you've got ways to make me do what you want__**  
><strong>__Oh...and you're such a bad influence__**  
><strong>__Girl, I've got to stay away_

_I've been hurt__**  
><strong>__In all of the worst kinds of ways__**  
><strong>__And it's from you, pretty baby__**  
><strong>__That Kurt's just got to stay away from_

_I won't go through those same things again__**  
><strong>__I'm so glad that we parted_

_Oh...you're such a bad influence__**  
><strong>__Baby, you've got ways to make me do what you want__**  
><strong>__Oh...and you're such a bad influence__**  
><strong>__Girl, I've got to stay away_

_Somebody please__**  
><strong>__You've got to help me break away__**  
><strong>__You know I don't like this lonely feeling__**  
><strong>__I wasn't meant to be this way_

_Oh no, I won't go through those same things again__**  
><strong>__I'm so glad we parted, baby_

_Oh...you're such a bad influence__**  
><strong>__And you've got ways to make me do what you want__**  
><strong>__Oh...and you're such a bad influence__**  
><strong>__And I've got to stay away from you_

_Oh...you're such a bad influence__**  
><strong>__Baby, you've got ways to make me do what you want_

Right as the song finished, Kurt stood up abruptly. "Will you stop this? I'm so tired of you thinking that my friendship with Quinn is this big plot to use me and corrupt me. I'm eighteen, I make decisions for myself and I have never been 'peer pressured' into ANYTHING by her. Please, just shut the fuck up about us." With that he sat back down again while Mr Schuester scolded him for his language. The rest of the club was silent.

* * *

><p>After practice Quinn and Kurt found themselves doing homework at Quinn's house.<p>

"This is quite the setup. Pen in one hand, cigarette in the other, pretty much sums up what senior year is like." Kurt said with a snigger.

"Too true my love!" Quinn said enthusiastically. Quinn continued, "but it's Friday and I have a present for you!" She reached into her bag and procured a small card.

"Here's your beautifully made fake ID," she said while presenting Kurt the card.

"Oh! Quinn! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! We need to use them! Tonight!"

"You don't waste time do you!" Quinn said, laughing.

"Come on, deary! We need to get ready!" Kurt said while pulling Quinn to his car.

"Hold! On! Let me grab a dress to wear to town and then we can go!"

"Get something plain and preferably black, knowing you, you will ransack my wardrobe for some item to wear over it!"

"You know me too well!" Quinn said while leaving a fat kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"NNOOOO!" Kurt wailed in protest to the cheek-kiss.

"You secretly love it." Quinn said, smirking as she pulled a dress from her wardrobe and followed Kurt out the door.

* * *

><p>"Righto! Here we are! Chez moi!" Kurt announced while carrying the Italian food and red wine they had picked up on the way home. "Right, you sneak the wine upstairs and I'll get plates!" Kurt commanded.<p>

"Aye aye Captain!" Quinn replied while saluting and started to make her way upstairs while concealing the bottles in the dress she brought along with her. Soon after, Kurt made his way upstairs with the food, plates and wine glasses.

"I come bearing food!" He called out as he entered the room.

"Pasta and red wine, doesn't get much better than this!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Oh but it does! Kurt said! "I have Kill Bill! Since we won't be going out for a couple of hours, we can watch while getting ready!"

"Oh man! Perfection!" Quinn sighed.

Kurt opened the wine and poured it into the glasses. "Here's to a fantastic night."

They both took a long sip of the wine and smiled at each other.

"Shall we start the DVD?" Quinn asked while twirling her pasta around her fork.

"Absolutely! Tarantino! Treat our eyes with your stylistic gore!" Kurt announced while putting the DVD in the player. He then made his way to where Quinn was sitting and joined her, digging in to his pasta as the opening credits rolled.

* * *

><p>Next time… Kurt and Quinn go out to town!<p> 


	8. You Crazy Motherfucker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Here's another chapter, the last one was kind of boring so here's one full of crazy shit! Don't forget to review! Also, this chapter contains sexual situations so if slash offends you… take care…**

* * *

><p>By 11.00 pm, Kurt and Quinn were out the door after Kurt hastily explained that he was staying at Quinn's house that night to his dad and successfully hid their half empty wine bottle in Kurt's wardrobe. They started walking towards the town centre, arms linked and dressed to the nines (without looking ridiculous in Ohio.)<p>

"Which bars will we be exploring tonight m'dear?" Kurt asked.

"I was thinking Scandals… Or La Dolce Vita…" Quinn said thoughtfully

"aren't those both gay bars?" Kurt asked.

"They are indeed!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I don't mind going to a regular bar if you would like… I know you've had a girlcrush but do you like girls romantically?" Kurt asked with a kind smile

Quinn laughed "to be honest, I do like girls quite a lot… and I don't feel very passionate about guys… but I like the fact that I can have guys… Gosh! That sounds terrible! But I like that fact that they like me… and they're easier than girls… I don't look or seem stereotypically 'gay' so it's harder for me to attract women because they assume I'm straight…"

Kurt chuckled "That's so you! Having a sexual orientation that is as wild as you are!"

They turned a corner and found themselves across the road from La Dolce Vita, they crossed the road, took their IDs out of their pockets an entered the club.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they were fully settled in and were sitting at the bar chatting while appreciating the scene and music when they were interrupted by a woman next to Quinn.<p>

"May I buy you a drink?" she asked Quinn. The woman had shoulder length, platinum blonde hair and was wearing a sheer, white lace blouse that revealed an orange bra and a large tattoo of German text on the left side of her rib.

"Sure! I'll have a gin and tonic!" Quinn replied with a smile.

"Anything for you? She asked Kurt, also smiling.

"I'll have the same, thanks!" Kurt said politely. The woman ordered the drinks and turned her attention to Quinn, "I'm Hannah!" The woman said, extending her hand to Quinn "Nice to meet you! I'm Quinn." She replied "and this is my dear friend Kurt."

"Lovely to meet you!" Hannah said, shaking Kurt's hand

"And you too!" Kurt replied.

"I haven't seen you around here before…" Quinn said to her.

"I'm just here until Uni starts again, I study in San Francisco."

"That's so cool!" Kurt added, enthusiastically.

"It's so much nicer there! I grew up here though, so It's nice to see old school friends here." Hannah said with a chuckle

"Where did you go to school?" Quinn asked

"Carmel, it was so crazy there!"

Quinn laughed "I've heard about the shenanigans that go on in your Glee club!"

"Oh yeah! It was intense! I was in that club!"

Quinn smiled at her. "Would you like to dance?" she asked Hannah as she took her glass from the bar and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished his drink and made his way to the dance floor, it seemed that he was quite popular here because he was surrounded by men as he danced who were trying to catch his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Quinn and Hannah dancing and Kissing passionately, he laughed to himself , It seemed like Quinn had found a place where she fully belonged.<p>

After much dancing and Kissing on Quinn's part, Hannah announced that she had to leave because she had work in the morning. She and Quinn exchanged numbers and agreed to text the other if they were ever out clubbing. After a long kiss, Hannah left and Kurt and Quinn agreed to try another bar.

* * *

><p>Later in the night, they found themselves at scandals, the slightly trashy gay bar in Lima. They immediately made their way to the bar and ordered tequila shots as they scoped out the crowd. Much to Kurt's surprise, he spied a familiar face on the dance floor. It was Blaine who was with a tall boy wearing blue jeans and a white shirt in a very James Dean fashion. Quinn noticed Kurt's staring "Oh my God, we can go if you want… I had no idea he would be here…"<p>

"It's fine." Kurt replied, "We are going to have fun regardless of ex-boyfriends," and with that tipped his shot back and pulled Quinn onto the dance floor.

It didn't take long for Blaine and his friend to notice Kurt on the dance floor. Kurt noticed the friend constantly shooting Kurt looks from the bar where they now stood.

"Hey, Quinn, I'm just going to freshen up, I'm probably shiny…" He said pointing at his face.

"Sure! I'll be at the bar!" She replied as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked into the mirror and adjusted his hair, which had started to fall out of place when Blaine's friend walked in to the bathroom.<p>

"Kurt, right?" the friend asked

"That's right, and who exactly are you?" Kurt replied

"Sebastian Smythe, I go to Dalton with Blaine"

"Really? How's he doing?" Kurt asked

"He's alright, still getting all of the solos…" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes

"I'm not surprised…" Kurt said with a chuckle

"You seem cool… I have some E on me… want some?"

"Love some." Kurt replied

"I shall prepare you a line then."

"You snort it?"

"Gets you high faster" Sebastian replied while arranging the powder into lines with his credit card. He then rolled up a five dollar bill and handed it to Kurt

"Here we go… Knock yourself out." Sebastian said in his seductive drawl.

Kurt snorted the line in one go and pinched his nose after he had finished.

"It stings a little but it'll go away soon and you'll start to feel it." Sebastian said as Kurt started to compulsively sniff and snorted his own line.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Kurt felt incredibly euphoric. He smiled at Sebastian "It really does hit you faster."<p>

"Told you." He replied, returning the smile and at that for no apparent reason, the two boys launched themselves at each other, passionately attacking each other's lips, all tongue and teeth with desperation. Kurt pushed Sebastian to the wall and palmed Sebastian's erection through his jeans. They began to rub against each other, gasping and moaning at the friction, Sebastian kissing and sucking Kurt's neck. Kurt took control and unbuttoned Sebastian's jeans and unzipped his fly. Sebastian reciprocated

"Top or bottom?" He gasped into Kurt's ear. Kurt turned Sebastian around so that he was facing the wall.

"Top."

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom as Kurt kissed the back of Sebastian's neck and put his hand down his boxers. Kurt pulled down his and Sebastian's jeans and underwear and rolled the condom onto himself. Sebastian positioned himself for Kurt and Kurt began to press his cock into Sebastian.

"You ok?" Kurt asked as Sebastian gasped

"I'm fine," he panted. "Keep going."

When Kurt was fully inside Sebastian he paused

"Move! Damnit!" Sebastian moaned. Kurt started to thrust into Sebastian becoming lost in the pleasure, moaning in ecstasy.

* * *

><p>When Kurt returned to the bar he found Quinn at the bar.<p>

"You took a long time!" She said with a smirk

Kurt sniffed a couple of times (He and Sebastian snorted another line before they left)

"I got caught up…"

"Quinn laughed "You're high as a motherfucker! Who were you with?"

"Blaine's friend… we fucked in the bathroom…" he paused and burst out laughing

Quinn doubled over laughing "You crazy motherfucker!"

* * *

><p>They made their way to the bar stools and sat down, Kurt saw Sebastian who was sitting at a table with Blaine, he winked and waved at Kurt who waved back and watched as Blaine's eyes became impossibly wide. Seconds later Blaine stood up and made his way up to where Kurt was sitting.<p>

"Hey… Kurt…"

Kurt sniffed again and smiled "Hello Blaine!"  
>"Are… are you… high?" Blaine asked<p>

"As a kite."

"You've changed, you know. You used to be good and innocent but now you resort to snorting drugs and having sex in bathrooms"

"All I'm doing is having a little fun. It's fine as long as it doesn't interfere with my grades." Kurt said with conviction. "Also, you have no right to judge me! You cheated on me for a guy in France that you will probably never see again. You basically spat in my face and kicked dirt on me."

"I said I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't mean shit. Goodbye, Blaine." He said, taking Quinn by the hand. He then completely changed his tone "Nice meeting you, Sebastian." He said with a smirk and left the club with Quinn and they made their way to Quinn's house.


	9. Such an Odd Child

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been away for so long, I've just moved into my own flat and everything has been oh so hectic. Anyway, I promise I'm going to update at least once by next Friday. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Kurt woke to the sounds of Alanis Morrisette playing on Quinn's sound system and sunlight spilling through the window causing him to wince. Kurt dragged himself out of Quinn's bed to the vanity where she was applying makeup dressed in ratty pajamas and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She handed Kurt a large glass of water and a pack of painkillers, which he accepted, with a sigh of relief.

"Kurtie seems to have had a bit of a crazy night!" Quinn said mockingly

"Mmmhmm… Went clubbing on a fake id, got high and lost my virginity in a bathroom…" Kurt paused and burst out laughing at the memory

"Sounds like a 70's film to me…" Quinn said joining in with the laughter

"What's the itinerary for today?" Kurt asked when they had calmed down.

"Wanna go visit Santana?" Quinn suggested

"Oh! She is going to die when I tell her about our shenanigans!" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Well! You! Get decent!" Quinn commanded as she pointed Kurt in the direction of the bathroom and handed him a towel. Kurt pulled the finger at her and reluctantly got ready for the day.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of pounding on Santana's door she finally welcomed Kurt and Quinn into her house.<p>

"Heard you had a crazy night, Porcelain." Santana said as they walked up the stairs.

"H-how did you know that?" Kurt said sounding taken aback. He turned to Quinn, "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Not a word." Quinn said

"Your boy Sebastian told me" Santana said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"How on earth do you know him?" Kurt asked, dumbfounded.

"He's an old family friend… Our fathers went to med school together. It's funny because he turned out just like me…" Santana said with a nostalgic look on her face.

"So you've known him since birth?" Quinn asked.

"Yup!" Santana turned to Kurt "You know, usually he doesn't bottom for one night stands, even when he's high. Who knew you would be the dominant type in action." She mused.

Kurt blushed, "You haven't heard the best part yet, Blaine was at the club too! Gave me shit about 'turning bad' or whatever."

Santana laughed. "What did you say?"

"Told him to fuck off and that all of my fucking around is fine as long as it doesn't get in the way of my grades."

"Spoken like a wise man" Santana acknowledged. "Right! Quinn! Let's touch up your dye!"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Quinn emerged a while later with their hair freshly styled. Quinn had her pink retouched and her hair trimmed while Santana had removed the blue extensions from Kurt's hair and instead proceeded to shave a small section on the left side of his hair.<p>

"Kurt, sweetie darling, do you wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sorry, Quinn! I have to get home… I have a shitload of French and music theory to do…" Kurt sighed.

"Alright! I'll catch you later then!" Quinn said and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt was sitting in his room with incense burning and his windows wide open, pen in one hand, cigarette in the other checking over his French homework when his phone buzzed.<p>

Q: Stop studying! I can smell your hair burning from my room!

K: That's not me! Finn's attempting trig!

Q: Oh dear god! Has he figured out what went down last night?

K: No! Thank fucking Christ! I have my innocent, angelic face on tonight.

Q: That and he probably knows that you're a HUUUGE nerd!

K: I resent that! Where's your proof?

Q: Your iTunes library.

K: What about it?

Q: In your downloaded TV shows you have Doctor Who, Sherlock and Merlin. I rest my case!

K: THEY ARE SHOWS ABOUT HOT/CUTE BRITISH MEN! WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE?

Q: Valid point my friend… That Morgana girl on Merlin is pretty fine…

K: Ahahahaha! Fuck you, Fabray! Anyway, Finn has no idea I'm deflowered and he's not going to find out because he'd probably shit himself if he did…

Q: Really did not want that mental image…

K: Revenge is sweet.

Q: You evil motherfucker! Anyway! I must be off! I have Merlin to catch up on! I stole it from your computer! Hope you don't mind! Coffee tomorrow?

K: Ahaha! Nerd! Yup! Same time, same place!

* * *

><p>This time, when Kurt arrived for coffee, Quinn wasn't already waiting for him so Kurt took this time to find a relaxing outdoor table and to order their coffee. He then sat down and lit a cigarette and waited. Suddenly, Quinn rushed out of her car waving some papers around.<p>

"Kurt! Kurt! They're here! The application forms!"

"For colleges?"

"No! Stupid! For the strip club around the corner. Of course for college!"

"Where are you going to apply?" Kurt asked.

"Anywhere in the New York area with a theatre program! I have some forms for you too!" Quinn shuffled through some papers. "Here! I have NYU, Julliard, Yale, Brown… All of the good ones."

"You're amazing!"

"Also, if we go to colleges in close proximity to each other, we could maybe get a flat together…"

"Again, Quinn! You are amazing!"

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, Kurt made sure he looked fantastic. Losing his virginity and applying for colleges marked two massive steps towards adulthood and a new life away from Lima and goddamnit he was going to look amazing for it. Choosing to wear a tailcoat with incredibly tight skinny jeans, knee high Doc Martens, a white dress shirt and an undone bowtie he walked down the halls of McKinley High with flair. Quinn joined him when he walked past looking equally as nice with her hair pulled up into a messy bun wearing a perfectly tailored black dress with black tights topped off with a pair of black Jeffrey Campbell Litas.<p>

"Corruption looks good on you." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Leather and lace looks good on you, Quinn. Fucking hell! You look spectacular!"

"I knew you'd be proud!" Quinn shouted triumphantly.

"By the way, Brittany's totally checking you out." Kurt said with a smirk.

Not long after Kurt completed his sentence, Brittany bounced over to Quinn.

"Q, You outfit is making my bicorn senses go crazy." Brittany said in her usual airy-fairy tone

"Thanks Britt! You look awesome too!" Quinn said with a smile

"You should come and share some lady kisses with me and Santana… It'd be fun…"

"I'll have to think about it Britt, honey, but thanks for the offer!"

"Ok! Well, when you've made up your mind, come and tell me because lady kisses are really fun and Santana brushes your hair after!"

"Sounds awesome, Britt!"

"Ok! See you in Glee!" And with that, Brittany skipped away.

"Well… That was weird…" Quinn said to Kurt as they entered their classroom

"You're considering it, though… I can tell by your face…" Kurt replied with a shit eating grin.

"What? What about my face?" Quinn said in a panic

"You were smiling… and you were blushing the entire time!"

"Shut up! They're nice and gorgeous and you can't say anything! You had sex in a bathroom!" Quinn said in such a hurry that she burst out laughing as soon as she had finished.

"Oh! Quinn! You're such an odd child!"


	10. Onwards and Upwards

**Hey all! Sorry for the big delay between chapters! Varsity is kicking my ass! That's what you get after four months of holidays I guess :p**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Quinn and Kurt carried on as usual, studying hard during the week and letting loose on the weekends. That was until college application time came around. The pair found themselves huddled around books and worrying about auditions and portfolios that needed to be sent to various colleges. Quinn pouring over new plays, memorizing lines and filming various monologues and Kurt, studying viciously for theory entrance tests and sitting on his computer day and night finishing compositions and orchestrations on Sibelius.

"This motherfucking chord just won't work!" Kurt exclaimed while tearing off his glasses in frustration.

"Have you checked it? I don't know much about music theory but is there an accidental you've missed?" Quinn asked reassuringly.

"I've checked a thousand times but it just won't work! That's it! I'm choosing another chord!" Kurt said as he ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes.

"Kurt? Have you been sleeping? I've never seen you this stressed out before…" Quinn asked tentatively.

"I'm fine Quinn. Don't worry about me." Kurt said defensively.

"That's easier said than done… you look so tired… and you're getting kind of skinny… You're working far too hard."

"Quinn. If I don't work hard, I won't get into Juilliard and then my career is fucked!" Kurt said, raising his voice. He paused and lit a cigarette. "You of all people should understand that."

"Kurt. I'm just worried about your wellbeing. Juilliard won't accept you if you have crashed and burned. You need to understand that. You are working too hard… and it worries me." Quinn looked at Kurt with a look of concern.

"Alright. I'll take a break and get some food and sleep. Does that please you adequately?"

"Kurt. Calm the fuck down! I'm just worried about you. I don't want to see you get ill or have a mental breakdown. How about we put on a movie and unwind?" Quinn suggested.

Kurt seemed to respond to that and his expression softened "Ok, I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am. Come on. I'll make you a cup of tea."

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn found Kurt smoking underneath the bleachers looking over a score. Kurt noticed her arrival and turned over a bucket for her to sit on.<p>

"I finished it! I fixed the chord!" Kurt announced while waving the score around before placing it in a large envelope.

"Is that your portfolio?" Quinn asked

Kurt exhaled a thin wisp of smoke "Yup. I made copies to send to all of the schools I applied for."

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt!" Quinn said and gave Kurt a big hug, not before stealing a drag of his cigarette.

* * *

><p>Months passed and the pair continued to assert their badassery in the halls of McKinley high while working as hard as they possibly could until one day, Quinn met Kurt at the Lima Bean before school. Both of them were holding stiff, white envelopes bearing the Juilliard logo and somber expressions.<p>

"I'm too scared to open this." Kurt confessed, "This will determine my entire future…"

"I know… Shall we do it together?" Quinn asked as she squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly.

"Let's get it over with." Kurt finally confirmed.

"Like pulling off a bandaid." Quinn said.

They both ripped open their envelopes as quick as they could, but it seemed like it took hours to open. Their eyes scanned hungrily over the page.

"I can't believe it." Kurt announced, his face white with shock. "I got in!" He said, his face breaking into the widest grin Quinn had ever seen in her life. She lept up and hugged him extremely enthusiastically "I got in too! We're going to motherfucking JULLIARD!" They smoked cigarettes to celebrate and skipped first period to go back to Quinn's and celebrate properly. With champagne.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at school, they were both slightly tipsy. Quinn also managed to smuggle the remaining champagne in a drink bottle, which they sipped on for the rest of the day. Finally, when Glee club started, Quinn and Kurt skipped into class, their arms linked like five year olds.<p>

"EVVVVERYONE! WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Kurt called out to the club. Everyone looked quizzical, "Please tell me you're not pregnant again." Santana joked.

"No babies! I swear!" Quinn said excitedly.

"WE GOT IN TO JUILLIARD MOTHERFUCKERS!" Kurt shouted while jumping up and down like a lunatic.

"Language, Kurt." Mr. Schuester sighed "On the other hand, congratulations!" Everyone looked quite surprised by the news. Santana and Brittany jumped out of their seats and showered both Kurt and Quinn with hugs and kisses. Everyone else still sat there shocked.

"Did you cheat on the entrance exam?" Finn asked. "Why would they take you in there? You're just chain smoking druggies." The rest of the club seemed to nod to Finn's statement.

"HEY!" Quinn shouted. "KURT WORKED HIMSELF TO THE FUCKING BONE GETTING INTO THIS COLEGE, SHOW A LITTLE RESPECT."

"Why? He obviously doesn't respect himself if he has sex in club bathrooms, while high on drugs." Mercedes added. "Blaine told me what you get up to."

Kurt ignored Mercedes' last statement. "Well. Obviously my achievements aren't appreciated here. No matter. On your head be it." He then turned around and dragged a wildly cursing Quinn behind him with the help of Brittany and Santana.

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you, my precious unicorn… I don't care what you do. You always work hard." Brittany told Kurt while he brushed her hair as they lounged around, smoking weed in Santana's bedroom. "Thanks Britt." Kurt said with a smile "Where are you off to next year?" Kurt asked her. "Didn't I tell you?" Brittany said with a confused look on her face. "I got into the New York City Ballet! I auditioned and they want me there!"<p>

"You fucking star!" Kurt exclaimed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Santana's going to NYU, she's going to be a Jazz singer. We are going to live together." Brittany said and pecked Santana on the lips who smiled and laced her fingers through Britt's

"Everything's moving forward. It's both exciting and terrifying" Quinn announced. She could not have been more correct.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Reviews give you a better high than any drug :)<strong>


	11. You know what? Fuck you

**Here we go! New Chapter! Enjoy! Also, I have uploaded some art based on this chapter to my deviantart (cigarettesandteacups . deviantart . com)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>That weekend, Kurt drove to Westerville alone. Despite all of the great things that were happening to him there was one thing he couldn't quite shake. He got out of his car and rang the doorbell of an elaborate suburban house. The door opened to reveal a short, curly haired ex-boyfriend.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked

"Why did you tell the New Directions about that night in Scandals?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine said defensively, folding his arms.

"Cut the bullshit, Blaine, Mercedes told me that you told her."

"I thought they should know what you've turned into. They're obviously oblivious." Blaine spat

"It wasn't their business to know what I do and more importantly, it wasn't your business to tell them." Kurt said forcefully.

"Why are you so worried about what they think anyway, you never cared before." Blaine drawled

"I got into Juilliard and because of you telling them private things about me, they question if I deserve it and more importantly, they are questioning the amount of time and work I put in to being accepted." Kurt said sharply.

"You got into Juilliard?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Yes. Classical composition. And I worked damn hard to get there." Kurt snapped and took a moment to light a cigarette.

"Congratulations… I guess… I still don't regret telling them though, Juilliard or not, you're just another slutty druggie."

"You know what? Fuck you, Blaine. I trusted you, cared for you and you repay me by finding some French guy with an accent. You're a waste of my time and I feel sorry for any other poor motherfucker who falls into your schoolboy ploy. It's just smoke and mirrors. You're just a sad little boy who is so dissatisfied with his rich boy life that you have to bring other people down to make yourself feel better." And with that, Kurt waked off, leaving a shell-shocked Blaine and a trail of cigarette smoke behind.

* * *

><p>Graduation was right around the corner, which in Kurt's mind meant Prom. So, later that day, Kurt met Quinn to go for some retail therapy for prom outfits. They both had been saving up money all year from working after school for the most exquisite ensembles.<p>

"I'm considering going custom made this year…" Quinn mused

"That's a wonderful idea, Quinn! I know so many amazing dressmakers here!"

"Shall we ditch the shelves then? Because I know you're keen on some authentic Haute Couture!" Quinn said with a smile

"Yes! That's exactly what I need! I would love to design your look if you would allow!" Kurt gushed

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Quinn said and smiled.

* * *

><p>They got straight to work when they arrived at Quinn's. Kurt furiously sketching, and Quinn browsing Kurt's online source for designer clothes.<p>

"Quinn! We must lighten your hair to baby pink for prom! You'll look like the ultimate renaissance beauty!"

"Oooh! I like that! Let's do it!" Quinn exclaimed

Kurt paused his sketching and turned to Quinn "I went to see Blaine today…"

"Really? For what?" Quinn asked, interested

"I called him out for spreading things he had no right to spread."

"How'd it go?" Quinn asked, looking concerned

"Not good. He's an ass. The nice guy act is a ploy just to reel people in so he can metaphorically kick you in the balls."

"I'm sorry he turned out to be such a fucktard."

"Surprisingly, I'm not… I'm glad he ended up how he did because now I know that romance is not 'the goal' I prefer friends to boyfriends." Kurt said with a smile.

"Look at you Mr! All wise!" Quinn teased "You're my best friend, you know…" She said in a more serious tone.

"And you are mine" Kurt said happily and resumed his sketching.

"Here we go! I have you wearing a classic black strapless gown inspired greatly by British beauties Emma Watson and Kate Middleton. With a baby pink up do which we need to put some big hair accessories in because the dress is quite simple and you simply must wear that Chanel Rouge Noir lipstick with for a quirky, classic and very 'Quinn' look!" Kurt said as he pointed to each part of his sketch.

"That is gorgeous, Kurt! I've found the perfect suit for you, too!" Quinn said excitedly

"Designer?" Kurt quickly asked

"Vivienne Westwood."

"Oooh! Let me see!" Kurt squealed.

Quinn turned the computer screen to Kurt who immediately gasped an brought his hand up to his face

"I love it. It's classic and svelte but also has that Westwood quirk that I love so much!" Kurt said enthusiastically

"We have to get Santana to do your hair again! Something spectacular!"

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later after Quinn's final dress fitting and Kurt's fabulous Vivienne Westwood had been tailored to his liking, Quinn, Kurt, Brittany and Santana were cooped up in Santana's bathroom smoking dope and getting ready for prom that night with all manner of treatments and dyes in their hair. Santana was shaving part of the left side of Kurt's head leaving his fringe in tact.<p>

"I saw this straight off the Westwood runway! You're going to look like a model!"

"Oooh! I'm loving this!" Kurt exclaimed, "it's going to look amazing with the suit!"

"Exactly! Now, for prom, all we need to do is do a pompadour style with your fringe and slick the side of your head with hair back! Instant model look!"

"This is going to be the best prom ever!"

"QUINN! Go jump in the shower and get that bleach out!" Santana shouted at Quinn

"Aye aye cap'n" Quinn replied, closing the shower curtain and throwing her clothes over the top of the curtain rod.

"Quinn's totally naked" Brittany said in her usual dreamy tone at which they all laughed.

* * *

><p>When they were done, they all admired Santana's work. Kurt had a new half shaved pompadour, Quinn was sporting a baby pink updo, while Brittany had her hair dyed rainbow colours (like Rainbow Dash she had said) which blended beautifully with her baby blue gown and Kurt had styled Santana's hair into victory rolls matching her figure hugging 50s style dress. They all drank wine and finished makeup touchups as they waited for their cab.<p>

"So, our high from earlier is definitely gone… wanna take some E before we go?" Santana suggested. They all nodded their heads and swallowed a pill before taking stereotypical 'prom' photos and jumping into their cab. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! <strong>


	12. Prom

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter! There's a fair amount of smut in this chapter so, be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

By the time Kurt, Quinn, Brittany and Santana arrived at prom, their high was slowly beginning to kick in. The gym had been decorated in typical prom fashion, with tassels and balloons everywhere. Lights flashed madly and the mediocre DJ was dancing by himself in the corner.

"We must get photos taken!" Santana announced pulling Kurt, Quinn and Britt along with her to the photographer, pushing her way to the front of the line. Kurt was feeling higher as every second went by, his poses becoming more and more elaborate. The others seemed to react in the same way becoming gigglier by the minute.

* * *

><p>The ecstasy took full effect half an hour into the prom and by that time, Quinn and Kurt were tearing the dance floor apart. Luckily, they could dance well so it wasn't embarrassing.<p>

"This DJ is so bad!" Quinn shouted into Kurt's ear over the noise

"I know! He's been playing more Ke$ha songs than I would ever care to listen to!" Kurt shouted back, giggling.

* * *

><p>By the time the prom was nearing an end, Kurt and Quinn were having a ball. Dancing their asses off for energetic dance songs and for slow dances, pretending to be an extremely sappy couple and making fun of those who were attached to a partner. Suddenly, the music faded out and Principal Figgins stepped up to the mic.<p>

"I am here to announce your 2012 Prom King and Queen." Figgins said in his usual bored, uneasy tone.

"Your Prom King is….

Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt looked up, confused as he wasn't paying attention earlier and caught a glimpse of a smirking Santana when he made it up to the stage. He tried to suppress his laughter when he was crowned, receiving catcalls and whistles from Santana, Brittany and Quinn from the crowd.

Figgins continued "And your 2012 Prom Queen is….

Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn, like Kurt was having trouble keeping a straight face as she made her way onstage because, despite their wins being totally out of the blue, they were still high as fuck.

"I guess it's time for our King and Queen dance, Wild Honey Pie!" Kurt said in a singsong voice

"Ohh! I love it when you talk Beatles to me…" Quinn replied in a faux seductive voice as they walked onto the dance floor and began to dance. Luckily the Prom Royalty dance was upbeat so, Quinn and Kurt were just their crazy selves being joined by a smitten Brittany and Santana.

"Did you have anything to do with this, Santana" Quinn asked, laughing

"Duh! I had everything to do with it! I stuffed the ballot! I had it all planned out from the beginning!" Santana smirked

"What would our lives be without you, Santana?" Kurt laughed.

* * *

><p>After the royalty dance, Santana called a cab. "We can get changed at my place and go and get our gay bar on and crash at mine after!"<p>

"So keen!" Quinn exclaimed.

They all piled into the cab and started planning their night in great detail.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight by the time they got to Scandals and the club was in full swing (well… for Scandals, at least) Santana was dragged by Britt to the dance floor while Quinn and Kurt made their way to the bar. Kurt was just about to order his drink when he felt a tap on his shoulder.<p>

"Let me get that for you…" a seductive voice whispered.

Kurt turned around to see who was talking to him.

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Hey babe." Sebastian replied

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, intrigued

Sebastian sat down next to him as Quinn vacated her stool to join the girls on the dance floor

"Santana gave me a text, said you were here and looking for some fun. So, what do you say? Wanna come back to mine? I live around the corner from Santana" Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear and began to nibble a Kurt's earlobe

Kurt couldn't control the shiver that ran down his spine… "I'll go tell the girls," Kurt whispered back while lightly nipping the top of Sebastian's neck.

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way to the dance floor where the girls were.<p>

"Uhmmm… So… Sebastian's here… and I'm going to go with him…" Kurt said awkwardly.

Santana let out a cheer "Ok! When you want to come back to hang out with us girlies, we'll be at my house, around the corner!" Santana confirmed

"See you in the morning!" Kurt cooed. When he walked away, the girls cheered behind him.

* * *

><p>The car ride with Sebastian felt foggy with sexual tension and Kurt swore he saw Sebastian's eyes darken every time they caught a glimpse at each other. Relieved when they finally made it to the house, they started attacking each other's lips, much alike the previous time at Scandals. They clumsily made it to Sebastian's bedroom where he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of French liqueur from a cupboard. He poured the amber liquid into the glasses and handed one to Kurt while switching on some music on his iPod speakers. Kurt took a moment to appreciate the décor of the room, minimalistic but with a slight Parisian flair to it.<p>

"I'm guessing you've been to France…" Kurt said, pointing out a picture on the wall of Sebastian at the Louvre.

Sebastian smiled "Lived in Paris, actually"

"Oh dear God, you lucky thing." Kurt sighed.

"You'd look good in Paris. Sipping on liqueur in a street side café…" Sebastian purred.

"Really?" Kurt whispered and started to nibble at Sebastian's earlobe.

Sebastian moaned softly and carried Kurt to the bed where they started to kiss passionately, both of them moaning and sighing softly into each other's mouths as they desperately pulled off items of clothing one by one.

Once they were down to their boxers, Sebastian lay Kurt down on the bed as straddled him.

"So Kurt… Ever had a blowjob?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Ever given one?"

Kurt nodded his head

"I always knew Blaine was a selfish bastard…. Well, Kurt, You're in for a whole new experience… enjoy!" Sebastian said seductively as he started to place kisses down Kurt's torso, leading to his groin.

* * *

><p>Oral sex was like nothing Kurt had ever experienced. Maybe not better than sex, but close. Sebastian really knew what he was doing, occasionally moaning, sending vibrations up Kurt's body and not neglecting any part of Kurt. He could feel his orgasm building quickly.<p>

"Sebastian…. I'm so close…" Kurt managed to pant out.

Sebastian stopped and kissed Kurt passionately. "You make the sexiest noises when you're about to come."

Kurt started to plant kisses on Sebastian's neck, leading down his chest.

"You're" *kiss "really" *kiss "fucking" *kiss "good" *kiss "at that." And pulled down Sebastian's boxers.

* * *

><p>Kurt concentrated really hard at pleasuring Sebastian, enjoying the faces Sebastian was making and the small whimpers and moans that would escape from time to time and the way Sebastian's muscles would uncontrollably tense when he did certain things. When Sebastian announced that he was close, Kurt stopped leveled himself with Sebastian.<p>

Sebastian reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a box of condoms and some lube.

"Shall we switch things up this time?"

"Oh God yes." Kurt sighed

* * *

><p>Sebastian took care in properly stretching Kurt and putting an adequate amount of lube on himself so when it came to the time when he eased himself into Kurt, there wasn't too much discomfort on Kurt's part. When Kurt had adjusted to the new sensation of such fullness, they established a rhythm. Sebastian experimented with different angles until…<p>

"Oh God! Sebastian! Right. Fucking. There! Keep going!" Kurt gasped as Sebastian hit a spot, which made Kurt's knees weak.

"Fuck, Kurt! You feel so fucking good!" Sebastian groaned.

* * *

><p>They didn't last much longer after that, both having orgasms that left them weak and languid. They barely mustered enough strength after clearing the 'post orgasm haze' to make their way to a shower to clean off. When they finished they dragged themselves back to Sebastian's bed to fall into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear your feedback so please, review! Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	13. Cheers

**Hey everyone! I hope you all have been well! Sorry I haven't been around for a while! I'm trying my hardest to update regularly!**

**Also, I've started a new fic called Happiness is a Warm Gun, which is based on my experiences in High School and uni so far. It would mean a lot to me if some of you stopped by to read it! (It is trigger-y so I understand if you don't) **

**Enough with the serious talk! On with Kurt/Quinn funtimes!**

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke early the next morning with a slight spacy feeling in his head. He chuckled as he recounted the night's activities and events and looked over to the sleeping boy next to him. Before Kurt had the chance to wake him, Sebastian's alarm went off.<p>

"Who was the genius that made your Prom on a Thursday night? Sebastian groaned as he attempted to drag himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, kissing Kurt on the cheek on the way.

When Sebastian returned, he handed Kurt a fresh towel and an unopened toothbrush.

"Shower's free, babe, I'll be waiting ever so patiently for you…" He purred into Kurt's ear.

Kurt made sure he looked as exquisite as he could but made sure to not take too much time so he could spend some time fooling around.

"I made coffee... I added a shot of Courvoisier to them to add a bit of fun" Sebastian said while peppering kisses over the back of Kurt's neck.

"But, while it's cooling… Can I interest you in an early morning blow job?" Sebastian said seductively as he started to unbutton Kurt's jeans.

* * *

><p>Before school, Kurt and Sebastian stopped at Santana's place to greet the three girls with some coffee, certain that they would be nursing hangovers from hell. They made their way up to Santana's room and opened the door to find three very sleepy, very naked girls sprawled together in Santana's bed.<p>

"HEY SANTANA! NICE BOOBS!" Sebastian announced in a very loud, cheery voice.

Santana pulled her sheets up to cover herself "…god…fucking…dammit… Sebastian…" she groaned, trying not to laugh.

"Santana, there are elephants stamping in my head…" Brittany mused.

Santana pulled Brittany into a hug and kissed her forehead while Sebastian made his way to Santana's dresser and pulled out three t-shirts, tossing two to Santana and tossing one to Kurt to give to Quinn who graciously accepted

"Wild night, I see miss Quinn, Prom Queen!"

"It seems that I'm not the only one. I noticed that sex limp of yours!" Quinn teased.

"We've got an hour before school. I have coffee, let's get you showered and camera ready!" Kurt announced.

Quinn nodded "Ok! But turn around because I can't find my pants" she sighed with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Getting ready was a collaborative effort. Kurt quickly drying and styling hair while Sebastian tossed clothes at the girls for them to wear while getting food for breakfast and handing out liqueur laced coffee to each of the girls and the girls applying makeup while chatting excitedly about the night's events.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian had to leave soon after to make his way to Dalton, passionately kissing Kurt and slipping his number into Kurt's pocket and lightly squeezing Kurt's ass before finally leaving to go to school.<p>

"Damn, you two must have really good sex because that boy doesn't usually do morning afters…" Santana said

"It's pretty incredible… yeah…" Kurt mused. "I like how we can just fuck when we want, no strings attached." Kurt turned to the unholy trinity "Anyway, care to explain what happened after I left?" Kurt asked with a smirk

"I thought it was obvious… we all shared sweet, sweet lady kisses and got naked…" Brittany said in a factual tone.

Quinn chuckled in the background "Shall we get our asses to school? I can't wait to see the faces of the Glee club about our Prom King and Queen win!"

"Oooh! This, I can't wait to see!" Kurt squealed while linking his arm with Quinn's.

* * *

><p>Glee club that day was an interesting experience, they were greeted by many confused albeit slightly pissed off looks.<p>

"So… um prom king and queen huh?" Tina asked.

"Um… yeah… Shall we just get on with practice? We have nationals to prepare for." Quinn said.

"Whatever." Mercedes sighed, rolling her eyes.

Kurt stepped in "OK… I'm going to interrupt your passive aggressive way of saying that we aren't welcome here and get to the point of why we're here… Nationals is on Saturday."

"And?" Finn scowled

"We don't have a song!" Kurt huffed. "Anyway, I was going to suggest we sing Suffragette City by David Bowie."

"David Bowie is kind of out there don't you think?" Rachel chimed in.

"Actually, he's perfect. He has glamour, theatricality, the song is fun and it has such great instrumental and backup vocal parts. It will really showcase our talent." Kurt explained.

As Kurt finished talking, Mr. Schuester walked in. "That sounds like a great idea, Kurt. We might as well have fun with this competition."

* * *

><p>The Glee club traveled to and from Nationals that weekend picking up third place nationally. Not much else had happened, although Kurt and Quinn had almost been caught smoking after the competition.<p>

* * *

><p>After arriving home, Quinn and Kurt relaxed, looking at student housing and arranging airfares for their move to New York.<p>

"I cannot believe we are graduating next fucking week!" Kurt announced.

"I know! It seems like yesterday I was the blonde, little miss perfect cheerleader with a secret."

"Yeah, and I was a baby faced kid who just took the shit that was thrown at me. I never stood up for myself and I have you to thank for that, Quinn." Kurt admitted.

"Naww! Kurt! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have just wallowed in the past. I wouldn't have got where I am how without your motivation and belief in me." Quinn said.

Kurt leant over and gave Quinn a big hug. He then walked over to Quinn's alcohol stash and opened a bottle of wine, pouring it in glasses and handing one to Quinn.

"Here's to unlikely friends and unstoppable determination." Kurt said, raising his glass.

Quinn clinked their glasses "Cheers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me a happy chap!<strong>


	14. Leaving it all behind

Hi everyone! So, this is my final chapter, the story is finally complete!

This has been sitting in my computer for so long but I just got so caught up with uni (plus, I started working again! Yay!)

Thank you to everyone who read this, I love you all dearly and I have thoroughly enjoyed writing about Kurt and Quinn's adventures xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Kurt was clearing the rest of the belongings from his locker when he spotted Quinn strutting his way down the halls.<p>

"Are you ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" Quinn asked, brimming with excitement.

"Oh dear Jesus! Is it really that day? Are we really graduating? Pinch me! I must be dreaming." Kurt said dramatically.

Quinn pinched him. Hard.

"OWW! Jesus fucking Christ! Do you not know sarcasm?"

"Hey… you asked for it! I'm only doing what I'm told…" Quinn said, smirking. "Lets get all of this rubbish to your car. Also, I'm absolutely gasping for a cigarette."

"Oooh! Yes! Shall we swing by the Lima Bean too? We have to kill time before donning our caps and gowns."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours after, Kurt and Quinn found themselves, arms linked, wearing their bright red graduation gowns and caps. They had spent a considerable amount of time making themselves look flawless for the occasion. Kurt, looking dapper in a suit and Quinn, smoldering in a burgundy dress and dangerously high heels.<p>

* * *

><p>The pair stood at the entrance of the auditorium, clasping each other's hands nervously, waiting for their names to be called.<p>

"QUINN FABRAY" Figgins' voice called and Quinn made her way to the stage. She collected her diploma and switched the side of the tassel on her cap.

A few moments later, Kurt's name was called. He made his way up to the stage, collected his diploma and switched the tassel on his cap; he then ran over to Quinn and over-enthusiastically pulled her into a hug.

"WE MADE IT! We are out of here!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know! We're off to New York and never looking back!"

* * *

><p>Puck threw a graduation party at his house that night. It was your usual high school party, complete with a keg and plenty of drunk teenagers. Quinn and Kurt decided to attend anyway, even if it was just to hang out with Brittany and Santana.<p>

Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany spent most of the party outside, smoking. Rachel cast a couple of dirty looks their way when they lit up cigarettes, but other than that, the party went rather smoothly.

* * *

><p>The summer months passed and Kurt and Quinn found their imminent departure for New York City coming closer and closer. Furniture was being packed into boxes and shipped across the country to an apartment near campus and soon, both Quinn and Kurt found themselves boarding a plane destined towards New York City with the biggest suitcases they could possibly manage.<p>

* * *

><p>The apartment was tiny. Two cupboard-esque rooms, a lounge area, a little bathroom, and a kitchenette. The living room housed racks of clothes, as, there was not much wardrobe space. Despite the cramped lifestyle, it was as cheap as they could go in the city and therefore, close to school.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Quinn took it upon themselves to explore the city, sneaking into clubs at night and searching for bargains while passing out resumes in the day, acquainting themselves with the busy streets of New York.<p>

Finally, after what seemed an age of searching, the pair had both found part time employment and were now settling in to their busy schedule of school and work. As expected, the classes at Juilliard were hard. Really fucking hard, and Quinn was now fully acquainted with Kurt's random yells of "THIS CANTUS FIRMUS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" and curses at something called 'counterpoint' but either way, they both worked really hard.

* * *

><p>They often met up with Santana and Brittany who were living in a studio close by, catching up for drinks and gossip about classes and the hijinks that they would all get up to. Sometimes their old life in Lima would come up, old stories, or even odd posts on facebook that their former classmates would write, the ones who didn't make it out.<p>

Even though college was fucking hard. Even though they all lived in cramped apartments living the 'poor student life', Kurt and Quinn were happy. They left it all behind and never looked back.

* * *

><p>THE END.<p> 


End file.
